Bajo la mirada escarlata
by NayukoUchiha
Summary: - Alejate Sakura , no quiero hacerte daño- las lagrimas salían sin permiso de sus ojos./ - Sakura-chan Sasuke desapareció-./ - Me quedaré contigo hasta que pasen tus ataques de ansiedad-./ - Naruto no sabe callarse nada-./ - ¿ Por qué? - preguntó ya con la voz quebrada. - Porque te amo – dijo volviendo a besarla./
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

Sus pasos resonaron, en el pasillo, la persecución se había tornado divertida pero a la vez cansada , el golpe de sus cuerpos _contra_ la pared fue la señal para el azabache de que ya era hora de tomar lo que buscaba.

- _Estúpida mortal.-_

_- _¿Disculpa dijiste algo?- el desconcierto podía leerse en los ojos de la joven.

- No – el chico sonrió contra sus labios, la chica se estremeció al sentir la delicada caricia en sus labios por parte del azabache, los suspiros no tardaron en aparecer , después un grito inundo la estancia.

_Diciembre 13 2013, Tokio._

La vida que llevo me parece fatal, estoy completamente solo y nada tiene sentido.

Me critican por las cosas que hago siendo que ellos mismos me lo piden, claro vender tareas no era tan malo como lo que hago ahora, he sacado de muchos problemas a mi mejor amigo quien es muy problemático para sus quince años , mi tutor ha explotado todo mi potencial , y mi padre y madre solo se dedican a ver como va mi entrenamiento, soy entrenado para ser el mejor de la familia, mejor que mi hermano mayor , mejor que Suze aunque el es mi medio hermano , y si no fuera por que se esto pensaría que somos gemelos, el sabe mis debilidades , yo las suyas , bueno también nos odiamos.

En fin , pienso que mi vida no podría ser mejor, con lo que soy no podre hacer gran cosa en Tokio, mis habilidades me lo limitan solo soy un chico de quince años que practica magia negra, y espera por el compromiso con una familia igual de poderosa que la nuestra.

_Me encantaría que exista alguien capaz hacerme ver lo hermoso de la vida, que llene el vacío_ y _me saque de la oscuridad, de lo contrario seguiré perdido._

Por cierto mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha , soy la reencarnación de un mago muy poderoso, que espera ser despertado por su compañera , y esta es mi historia.

**Es mi primer fic no me odien, acepto criticas constructivas sobre todo , este capitulo esta corto lo se pero no se preocupen . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 : Mirando al cerezo**

_Mirar por la ventana es más interesante que las clases de matemáticas con Kakashi._

_- _Uchiha- inmediatamente el azabache volteo – presta atención – un leve asentimiento del chico basto a aquel hombre misterioso de cabello plateado para centrar nuevamente su atención a la pizarra, y continuar escribiendo .- Quiero que copien esto , les va a servir para el examen – termino diciendo con un tono amenazante.

Kakashi miró atentamente a todos sus alumnos, y su mirada reparó en Suze, quien estaba distraído e igual que Sasuke , mirando por la ventana. _Son tan parecidos pero diferentes a la vez.- _¿Kakashi-sensei? – el nombrado volteo para encontrarse con una chica de no más de quince años parada en la puerta, que le observaba entre sorprendida, curiosa y ¿enojada?

_- _Hmp, pasa y presentate -

_- _Entendido sensei – la chica entro al aula caminando con aire altanero, moviendo sus hebras rosas con cierta elegancia y paseando su mirada jade por los presentes , se paro en el frente, cerro sus ojos por un momento y luego los abrió dejando escapar un suspiro.- Me llamo Sakura Haruno -.

_Haruno , _la atención del azabache fue captada en un segundo , y miro directamente a los ojos de la chica, lo que observo lo dejo en completo estado de shock , en menos de un minuto ya conocía a aquella chica que de un momento a otro estaba en su salón presentándose, hablándole a Kakashi como si lo conociera, y sin quitarle la vista de encima, cerro sus ojos fuertemente asimilando el efecto de sus recuerdos, giro su cabeza para con su hermano y lo que vio no le gusto, su hermano observaba a la chica de exóticos cabellos como si se la quisiera comer.- Suze – murmuro el azabache queriendo llamar la atención de su hermano, pero este le ignoraba.

- Sakura-chan – Suze sonrió al ver la confusión de la pelirosa , cuando esta se dio cuenta que realmente a quien miraba no era quien creía, se espantó notablemente al notar que Suze quizás tenía un hermano gemelo, y que nunca se lo había contado, eso la hirió, como pudo fingió una sonrisa, sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por el peliplata , ninguna acción de esos tres pasaba desapercibida para el.

- _Odioso - '' Suze planea volver loca a esta chica o que demonios''_

- _Idiota - _

_- Bastardo –_ Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, había dado en un punto débil

Una guerra mental de insultos se desato entre los hermanos. Si los Uchihas se peleaban vía mental.

_- Hola Suze – _la voz de la pelirosa afectó en todos los sentidos a los hermanos, quienes recuperaron la compostura y la miraron como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- Sakura siéntate con Uchiha , muy bien chicos continuemos con la clase – Sakura tomo asiento junto a Suze , bueno es que ella aún no sabía que había otro Uchiha en esa aula, Suze giró para con Sasuke y le envió una mirada retadora, una que decía todo, _es mía. - _Sakura, cuando digo Uchiha me refiero a Sasuke no a Suze, es mejor que estés con Sasuke que con su hermano, donde sea que quieras conocer le dices a tu tutor. Chicos mi clase terminó rápido -

- Fue porque llego tarde sensei – se escucho una voz al fondo.

- Prometo llegar temprano para la próxima – sonrió bajo la máscara que cubría su rostro. - Uchiha , Haruno – cuando le prestaron atención continuo – ¿pueden esperar a que todos salgan? - los chicos asintieron . En unos segundos en el salón solo se encontraban Kakashi, Sakura, Suze y Sasuke. - Suze puedes retirarte o esperarnos afuera, tu decides , pero dejame hablar a solas con ellos .- prácticamente le dijo largate, hablaremos de algo que no te incumbe, Suze solo se retiro azotando la puerta.

- Habla - el azabache en verdad estaba desesperado , tenía que encontrar muchas respuestas, porque el no entendía lo que había pasado al mirar ala pelirosa , y es que con solo ver sus ojos vio su pasado y futuro, no tenía tiempo para los misterios de Kakashi.

- Iremos a tu casa Sasuke , esperanos a las cuatro , por cierto también irá Naruto .- recogió sus cosas – Sakura pasaré por ti a las 3:30, te puedes retirar- la chica asintió y salio por la puerta.- Vamos Sasuke, se que quieres respuestas pero..-

- Claro que quiero respuestas – ya estaban afuera del salón – y ya , tu no sabes que es lo que vi cuando la mire a los ojos – se estaba empezando a enojar no quería evasivas , lo que necesitaba eran respuestas.

- Sasuke , te veo en la tarde -.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

- Quiero que te mantengas alejada de mi hermano – la molestia era palpable en su voz – tal vez quiera hacerte daño , además yo ... -

- Tranquilo, no me acercaré a el si tu piensas que no me es conveniente , te quiero y ...- se vio interrumpida por la suave caricia que le regalo el chico a sus labios.

- Solo no olvides que eres mía – su tono de voz paso del tierno al posesivo.

Alguien los observaba desde lejos. _Esto costará más trabajo de lo que pensaba._

_- _Suze , Sakura – los nombrados saltaron del susto – Suze tenemos que irnos – al parecer Sasuke se percato de que estaban hablando de el, pero decidió no decir nada ya después Suze le aclararía algunas cosas.

Suze se despidió de Sakura con un corto beso en los labios , le sonrió a su hermano y ambos se retiraron.

Sakura aún no sabía la razón por la cual Suze le oculto que tenía un hermano, le resto importancia al asunto , tal vez el con el tiempo le contaría.

* * *

**En serio , estoy nerviosa y esto de escribir de noche no me gusta, en fin espero les haya agradado, y si se ocupa lanzar jitomates o la frutería entera háganlo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Traición**

* * *

En una habitación cerrada se encontraban varias (demasiadas) personas, discutiendo sobre un asunto en verdad importante.

- Tenemos que atraparlo, no puede andar por ahí haciendo barbaridades- ninguno de los presente había reparado en la persona que los observaba, tranquilo, como si no le preocupara que estuvieran hablando de el.

- No saben, ni sabrán como atraparme- las personas reunidas se giraron para ver de donde provenía esa voz aterciopelada, encontrándose con algo no muy agradable.- Aparte, ya hice mi movimiento- esto lo murmuro, como temiendo alertar a la gente que había en esa habitación. Sonrío arrogantemente , cuando las personas especialmente tres lo miraron con horror.

- Tú , maldito bastardo. No sabes los problemas que nos has causado desde tiempo atrás – el hombre tembló ligeramente de la rabia que sintió cuando vio que el pelinegro ni se inmutaba.- Rikany, eres tu el que no sabe nada; si enteramos a nuestro Dios de esto, tu alma y la del muchacho, al que estas poseyendo- hizo una pausa y tomo aire- se quedarán eternamente en la Tierra y serán catalogados como demonios, no quedará rastro de ustedes en el cielo, de eso me encargaré yo mismo- termino casi gritando, el pelinegro solo agrando más su sonrisa al momento en que desplegó sus alas , listo para emprender el vuelo.

- Señores- su mirada azul se poso en las personas delante de el – no puedo seguir escuchándolos , tengo un alma que corromper-. Hizo un movimiento con su mano, y después desapareció.

_-Sasuke, Sasuke. ¿Dónde estarás?_

* * *

Abrí los ojos rápidamente , alguien me llamaba, o seguramente ya alucino.

Para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden giré mi cabeza hacia a un lado ; Suze estaba cantando una canción que se transmitía por la radio. Todo normal.

Mi vista se clavo en un punto perdido, del lado de mi ventana, captando a un pelinegro en una moto, extrañamente me miraba, como si de algún lugar me reconociera, el también me parecía conocido. Sentí el efecto espejo , el tipo ese me miraba raro, ojos color azul intenso, bueno eh ahí una diferencia , pero nuestras facciones eran parecidas, _habrá más tipos como yo._

-Hey Sasuke,¿en que piensas?, has estado distraído todo el camino- me que dormido idiota, esa hubiera sido mi respuesta, pero decidí preguntarle por el tipo ese.

-Suze, ¿podrías decirme si alguien viene condiciendo una moto del lado de mi ventana? Creo que nos quiere rebasar .Es pelinegro. - Vi como volteaba raro, y una mueca aparecía en su rostro.

-Sasuke, ahí no hay nada, ningún tipo de pelo negro con moto nos quiere rebasar -.

- Claro que hay algo- volteé para asegurarme de lo que dije , pero nada, giré mi cabeza para todos lados , y efectivamente no había ni rastro del pelinegro que vi.

- Vale, creo que ahora si alucinaste, un tipo de pelo negro con moto. . . . -

-Y ojos azules- le interrumpí – no estoy alucinando te juro que lo vi-.

-Tendré que decirle esto a Mikoto, no puedes seguir así- ahora si su preocupación se desbordaba.

- Suze, me dieron de alta el año pasado- no quería recordar , el infierno que viví en esa institución de porquería.- Yo estoy bien , solo fue que desperté , si solo fue eso , - entre en pánico cuando recordé de donde conocía a ese tipo; fue por mucho tiempo la razón de mis tormentos y también la razón para entrar a ese psiquiátrico .

Todo fue trágico en aquel entonces , sufrí mucho cuando me separaron de mi madre , mi padre ni siquiera mostró sentimiento alguno , y yo , yo solo me deje hacer de todo , me torturaron,; recuerdo que en una ocasión casi pierdo el conocimiento por el dolor que me provocaron.

Este aún me incomodaba así que decidí hablar de otra cosa – Naruto , Kakashi y Sakura vendrán hoy a casa- mencioné con la vista, de nuevo, perdida.

- Sé que quieres cambiar de tema , yo opino que ocupas otra sesión con tu psicólogo – una carcajada sonó dentro del carro, yo, lo fulminé con la mirada- y en cuanto a esos tres ya que van a ir, Saku acaba de enviarme un mensaje. Le compré rosas , creo que le gustarán- termino sonriendo.

Me giré al asiento de atrás para observarlas, rosas rojas, buen juego Suze. No le culpaba. Sakura era una chica muy bella, de la cual no supe nada en su presentación porque me pasé mirando la historia que sus ojos me contaban, nunca era bueno conocer el pasado de las personas con solo segundos de haberlos visto por primera vez, y más y esa persona te confundía con tu medio hermano.

-¿De dónde la conoces?- tenía la bendita duda desde que vi como se besaban en la salida después de haber hablado sobre mí , no es que los estuviera espiando, solo me daba curiosidad. Sin querer miré a Suze y este me devolvió una mirada que si fueran cuchillos ahorita ya estaría muerto, con mucha tierra cubriéndome.

- Recuerdas el día en Kakashi me llevo al entrenamiento por confusión- como olvidarlo aún le reprochaba eso. - Bueno si no hubiera sido por eso no la habría conocido , estaré eternamente agradecido con Kakashi por toda mi vida- estaba sonriendo como un completo idiota. Por un momento perdió el control del volante y yo hice que se detuviera.

Bueno eso fue algo realmente fatal , de ahí desatamos una guerra de insultos como : manejas como anciana, eres un loco que alucina, por lo menos una chica no me domina entre otros.

* * *

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, con un poco más de tiempo llegamos a casa , repito con un poco más de tiempo Suze no es rápido al manejar.

Me bajé del auto , y llegue lo más veloz que pude a la puerta , la razón era bastante sorprendente. Si un azabache de ojos negros igual que yo, pelo amarrado en una coleta baja, marcas de ojeras en su cara , si era mi hermano mayor, y tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo.

-Ita ¿qué haces aquí?-

- Esta es mi casa, puedo venir cuando quiera- se paso una mano por el pelo, yo lo tome como signo de nervios.

-¿Estás bien?- ahora quien pregunto fue Suze , por Dios si hasta el mismo tono de voz teníamos.

- Si solo es el cansancio del viaje. Hn. ¿Mamá y papá?- su mano volvió por su pelo , ahora sí , con notable desesperación.

- Tenemos una semana sin verlos, creo que están muy ocupados con lo de . . . -

- Tu iniciación , lo sé Sasuke, será en tres semanas ; esto es muy peligroso , podrías perder tu alma- su tono de voz me alarmo. Itachi nunca sonaba preocupado. Sabía las consecuencias de la transferencia de almas que iba a ver en mi iniciación, pero no tenía salida.

Miré la puerta de la casa , como si fuera lo único interesante de nosotros tres. Nos abordo un incomodo silencio. No miraría a Itachi a los ojos; siempre era lo mismo, el se preocupaba, me alertaba a mí, luego el levantaba mi mentón , y buscaba mis ojos para mostrarme con los suyos el dolor de vivir o de nacer como un Uchiha , si nacías en esta familia,tu vida sería un maldito infierno. Siempre fue así con mi hermano , pero esta vez no buscó mi mirada , ni me mostró nada.

-Entremos- la voz de Suze me sacó de mi pequeño trance.

Pasamos por el umbral de la puerta, al ser el último en entrar yo cerré la puerta. La casa estaba sumida en un extraño silencio. En lo días como hoy, mis padres tienen la costumbre de discutir y me permito decir que nada acaba bien. Mi madre Mikoto , yo era simplemente una copia en versión masculina de ella , aunque ella era dulce , sabe como manejar a mi padre , y bueno el Fugaku , a veces es demasiado violento y hemos salido mal por esas cosas tanto que me ha tocado recibir golpes. Nuestra situación familiar no era una para presumir.

- Ahondara- llame a la señora que nos ayuda pero no respondió – parece que no hay nadie . . . . -

- No Fugaku, por favor dejalo- ese grito era de mi madre. De un momento a otro nos encontramos los tres subiendo rápidamente por la escaleras .- Ya dejalo, por favor, dejame explicarte todo- los gritos fueron cambiados por sollozos- Basta ya, lo vas a matar- Itachi abrió la puerta. Las tres personas que se encontraban adentro se giraron para vernos.

Lo que vi me dejo congelado. Realmente vivía en el , se sentía como el maldito infierno.

- Suze , Itachi . . . . Sasuke, chicos no es lo que parece- mi madre se encontraba envuelta en una sabana al parecer no había nada debajo de ella, y mi padre estaba sobre un hombre, que estaba en las misma condiciones que mi madre, solo que su cara había encontrado varia veces el puño de mi padre. Y mi madre no se libraba tenía el labio roto. Claro era lo que parecía.

Mi padre se encamino hacia donde ella estaba.

- Callate mujer, no tienes el derecho de hablar, cuando eh sido yo el que te a encontrado . . . - las palabras murieron en su garganta- No hables cuando tuviste la osadía de revolcarte con este tipo ,en tu casa , en tu propia casa , eres una maldita traidora Mikoto- la palma de mi padre se estampó contra la mejilla de mi madre- maldita zorra- los tres seguíamos en shock.

Mi madre no decía nada ni siquiera reclamo con la mirada, las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos cubriendo su rostro.

Fui el primero en reaccionar , al siguiente segundo estaba sobre mi padre, y los gritos de mi madre no se hicieron esperar. Intento que me quitará de encima pero yo lo golpeé , era como la tercera vez que lo hacía.

- ¡No , Sasuke!, tu no por favor hijo, basta, Itachi- mi dos hermanos ya estaban sobre mi intentando separarme de mi padre. Se escucho por toda la habitación un ruido sordo , ese había sido mi padre , perdí las fuerzas en las rodillas, y todo se volvió borroso.

-Itachi, saca a tu hermano de aquí- lo ultimo que vi fue como un palo , no lo recuerdo bien se dirigió hacia la cabeza de mi madre, después todo fue silencio y obscuridad esperaba despertar pronto.

Un carro se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el sur en el iban dos azabaches uno conduciendo y el otro inconsciente en la parte de atrás.

El azabache que iba dormido comenzó a despertar, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver como unas orbes azules le miraban con diversión. En ese instante supo que estaba perdido.

* * *

**Bueno ya hablando como gente bien , siento no haber subido en mucho tiempo el capítulo , pero bueno estuve un poco apretada con la escuela, se me vinieron muchos trabajos encima . Agradecería mucho si tienen algo que comentar sobre este, pues sobre esto , me gustaría saber si les gustó o no , o que onda , que cosa transita por su cabeza cuando lo lean . XD de esas cosas , bueno , por el momento es todo.**


End file.
